1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video games and, more particularly, to targeting and attacking of objects in a video game system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video game, a game player is commonly represented by a video game character that can move about a virtual environment displayed on a display screen. The game player typically controls the character's actions using a video game controller that includes a joystick and one or more buttons. In one common type of game, the character encounters various scenarios throughout the course of the game. Such scenarios could include a competition scenario where the character competes against an opponent or a combat scenario where the character is required to fight and conquer one or more threats or enemies. The enemies typically approach the character from one or more directions on the display screen and then attack the character. The player uses the video game control to move the character and cause the character to attack enemies or defend against the enemy attacks using a weapon.
In order to engage an opponent or attack an enemy, the game player typically uses a joystick or direction button on the controller to maneuver the character so that the character is facing the enemy. The game player then presses a controller button, which is a button on the controller that causes the character to initiate an attack action, such as jabbing a sword or throwing a punch. The controller may include multiple controller buttons, each of which is associated with an attack action. Typically, a controller button is fixedly associated with an attack action. That is, when the player presses the button, the video game character always initiates the attack action regardless of whether the character is actually facing an enemy or even near an enemy.
It can be appreciated that video game combat is simplest when there are few enemies present simultaneously on the display screen, thereby making it relatively easy for the game player to correctly maneuver the character into an attack position so that the attack action has an affect on the desired enemy. For example, if there is only one enemy on the display screen, the game player can concentrate attention on the single enemy. Consequently, the game player can orient the character to face that enemy and initiate an attack on the enemy with relative ease.
However, as the number of enemies on the display screen increases, it becomes increasingly difficult for the player to attack specific enemies. The character may be surrounded by several enemies each of which moves about, making it difficult for the game player to correctly maneuver the character to face a specific enemy. The sheer number of enemies may also make it difficult for the game player to discern when the character is actually facing a specific enemy for attack. For example, if several enemies are grouped closely together, it may be unclear to the game player exactly which enemy the character is facing and, consequently, which enemy the character will attack upon pressing of the controller button. Unfortunately, this may result in the character initiating an attack on one enemy when the player actually intended to initiate an attack on a different enemy.
Another problem associated with simultaneously confronting multiple enemies is that it becomes difficult for the game player to attack a succession of different enemies. Under the conventional attack method, the game player has to orient the character toward a first enemy and then attack that enemy. In order to subsequently attack a second enemy, the game player must first maneuver the character so that the character is facing the second enemy. This can become quite cumbersome for the player, particularly if the second enemy is located at an awkward position relative to the character, such as behind the character or at a distance removed from the character. This often results in the player fumbling with the joystick and losing an attack opportunity. The requirement of re-orienting the character to the second enemy also takes time, which can be detrimental in an action game where characters must successfully and quickly attack enemies with success or otherwise risk incurring damage from the enemies.
The significance of the aforementioned problems only increases as the graphics processing power of video game systems increases. Modern video game systems are able to display and control an increasing number of enemy characters on the video game display at one time. Thus, it is becoming even more difficult and cumbersome for game players to target and attack specific enemies in a video game environment.
One way of overcoming the difficulty in targeting and attacking enemies is to simply provide the video game character with a larger weapon having a relatively large attack range. A larger attack range increases the likelihood of a successful attack regardless of whether the character is correctly oriented to an enemy. Consequently, larger weapons provide the game player with a greater margin of error in orienting the character relative to an enemy. For example, if the character is equipped with a small sword with a small attack range, then the player may have to precisely orient the character relative to an enemy in order to successfully attack the enemy. However, if the character is equipped with a large battle axe, then the character need only swing the battle axe in the vicinity of the enemy and rely on the large range of the weapon to encompass the enemy.
Unfortunately, such a solution results in a “hack and slash” combat scenario where the game player can disregard the video game character's orientation relative to an enemy. The player simply moves the character through a battle scene and wildly presses the controller button, hoping that the wide range of the resultant attacks will include a great number of enemies. While such hack and slash games can be fin, they are also simplistic and can result in the video game player quickly losing interest in the game. As game systems become more sophisticated, game players are demanding a richer and more realistic video game experience that both challenges the player and more closely simulates a real world scenario. Game players are also demanding an environment that provides greater opportunity to demonstrate game playing skills, such as showboating or using flourish or signature moves.
In a real world combat situation, an experienced fighter surrounded by multiple enemies could quickly target a specific enemy for attack and then successfully initiate an attack on the enemy. Additionally, in a real world situation, an experienced fighter could initiate attacks even if the fighter were not facing the enemy. Consequently, it would enrich the video game experience to allow players to easily and quickly target and attack specific enemies in a combat scenario.